


I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours

by tiny_shroom



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bite Fic, Biting, F/F, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_shroom/pseuds/tiny_shroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want me to show you what?" Carmilla looks at the person in front of her with an incredulous stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can I See Them?

"You want me to show you what?" Carmilla looks at the person in front of her with an incredulous stare.

LaFontaine points to their own rather rounded canines and reiterates, "your fangs. You know, where the blood sucking comes from?"

At that Carmilla's eyes darken. She is seated across from LaFontaine at one of the tables in the dorm's common area with one eyebrow raised.

A simple "no" leaves her lips before she looks back down to the book she had been reading before all of the sudden requests. Carmilla does not miss Danny's revolted expression to the mention of her vampiric nature. Seeing Danny's discomfort would normally encourage Carmilla to entertain the idea further, but she does not feel like being looked on as the odd experiment.

"Fine, suit yourself," LaFontaine huffs out while standing, "guess I'll just have to make you angry enough so they'll pop out. Consider it my new goal."

Carmilla scrunches her nose and glares as she scoffs, "they do not simply 'pop out'."

LaFontaine disappears down the hallway leading to the stairs, leaving Carmilla and Danny in an awkward silence. Thankfully, only a minute later, a certain brunette sporting a heavy backpack and a worn-out expression plops into the seat next to Carmilla. This puts a smirk on the vampire's face when she looks up to meet Danny's eyes, seeing that she noticed who Laura chose to sit by.

After exchanging hellos Laura asks them what they have been up to, prompting Danny to smirk right back at Carmilla as she says, "Carmilla's weird teeth."

Laura raises both eyebrows in silent question. She looks between Danny and Carmilla, expecting a bit more information from either of the two. Carmilla shuts her book, using all of her willpower to not slam it, and keeps her glare pointed at Danny as she explains, "LaFontaine wanted to see my teeth...fully extended."

Carmilla finally glances to the girl next to her to see her wearing a blank expression. Once Danny realizes Laura is going to be hopeless at getting the picture she taps on her own human canine teeth to give her a visual. Laura's eyes immediately widen.

"Oh...oh," Laura exclaims as it sinks in.

Laura puffs out her cheeks and suddenly busies herself with the contents of her backpack. Danny, satisfied by how flustered Laura seemed to become at the information, rises out of her seat. Laura gives her a distracted farewell and Carmilla gives her an icy glare.

Still not looking back at Carmilla, Laura positions her psychology books around the table for an intense study session. After ten grueling minutes of Laura tapping her pencil against the table Carmilla's hand covers hers to stop the anxious movement. Laura offers a small smile in Carmilla's direction as an apology. Taking the pencil out of Laura's hand, Carmilla turns the blonde's palm up. She speaks while her fingers trace patterns over the soft skin, "something wrong, creampuff?"

Laura purses her lips and shakes her head, muttering a rather unconvincing lie, "Nope, nothing wrong here."

Carmilla frowns, but she does not press the girl farther. With a swift kiss to Laura's palm, Carmilla resumes reading her novel. One thing about being roommates is being able to know the others little quirks. Laura's is keeping a wall up about something unless she is left alone to mull it over first. Which is why Carmilla lifts her feet up onto the table and crosses them with the book resting in her lap, waiting. It never takes long for Laura to cave around her.

To Carmilla's surprise an entire hour goes by before she hears a long exhale from the girl beside her. With her heightened senses she could hear Laura's heart speed up and sees the girl staring from her peripheral vision. Carmilla stills, her eyes gazing down at the pages but no longer taking in the words. Her focus is on not frightening the brunette back into silence. As much as she wants to just coax the information out of Laura and be done with it, she remains patient.

Laura turns in her chair to face the vampire. Carmilla lays her book aside and intertwines her hands in her lap. Whatever Laura has to say, it has been on her mind for an entire hour and is now making her heart go haywire. Carmilla intends to give the younger girl her full attention. They stay still like that, brown eyes staring into brown, until Laura finally opens her mouth, the words tumbling out all at once, "can I see them? Your fangs, I mean."

A flicker of surprise escapes through Carmilla's steadied expression. She could not believe that is what Laura has been debating on this entire time. Laura winces as she takes the look as that of anger and begins to backtrack, apologizing profusely for even asking.

Carmilla remains poised as she stands, humor flickering behind her gaze. She begins to gather Laura's scattered books and puts them into her backpack carelessly. All the while, the brunette just follows her roommate with her eyes, not sure what kind of mood her question has brought on.

Once Carmilla zips the backpack and slings it over one shoulder, she offers Laura her hand. "Come with me if you want to find out," Carmilla states rather calmly, barely over a whisper. Laura does not hesitate in taking the offer, grasping the cold hand as she rises to her feet. She feels Carmilla intertwine their fingers while they make their way to the elevator, but as soon as they get on the older girl lets go. Determined not to ruin her chances at seeing something she has wondered about this entire time, Laura follows Carmilla's lead and stays silent.

Although they are no longer actively touching, the energy between them magnifies when there is nothing to distract them from the obvious attraction they hold for each other. Laura's teeth graze over her bottom lip. She keeps her eyes straight ahead to  
control whatever urges she may have, knowing she would break down with one look at the girl beside her.

With the seventh ding they arrive at their floor. Carmilla takes off for their dorm room before the elevator doors even have a chance to fully open.

\-------  
\-------

This girl. Carmilla does not bother with the normal boundaries of human speed as she rushes into their shared dorm. Just when she has her figured out, she goes and asks something like that.

The vampire glances around, taking note of the chaotic mix of clothes and empty soy containers that litter the room. She tilts her head and strains to hear for Laura's footsteps. The human seems to have just stepped off the elevator which means she has plenty of time.

To a normal person, the room would have looked possessed. Clothes were being thrown about and drawers were opening at lightning speed. Although Carmilla would not admit to caring, every now and then she puts forth an effort. Only for her Laura. Just as the tiny human finally rounds the corner Carmilla finishes the last of her spring cleaning and is fluffing the yellow pillow that has once again conveniently found itself on her bed. Some things will never change. After all, a riled up creampuff is in fact the best kind.

"Carm?"

Laura looks around the darkened room as she calls out again. Her tone is wavering with uncertainty. Good. Carmilla licks her lips, tongue grazing over her still-sheathed canines. She will have to try extra hard to contain them tonight. While she loves teasing Laura, she does not want to terrify her. She needs to make sure the girl knows what she is asking.

As Laura's hand reaches for the light switch Carmilla bolts up. Instantly in front of the girl, her hand stops her with a gentle touch. She can hear Laura's heart skip and she relishes in it. If only she had a heart of her own so that Laura could feel that she has the same reaction to her. Her brother would call it "whipped", but that term does not come close to describing it. Carmilla steps closer, leaving no space between them as her fingers intertwine with Laura's and leads her hand down to her lips.

She speaks between placing chaste kisses to each of Laura's knuckles, "Leave the lights off."

Simply breathing in her scent drives Carmilla wild. She knows she must hold back, like always, but there is something primitive in her begging to be let loose. If only. She looks up to gauge Laura's expression. While Carmilla's vision is not hindered by the darkness, the human seems out of her element. Before she knows it, Carmilla gets lost in those widened brown orbs. Even now she can see the darker specks that riddle her iris like the stars coating the night sky.

"Carm."

That innocent voice breaks the vampire's concentration. There is no longer uncertainty in the way Laura utters her name. No. It is more like a reminder of why they are standing here. Alone in the dark.

Carmilla slides her free arm around Laura's waist, pressing her body against her. This way she can not only hear, but feel the rapid beat of the human's heart. The sweet melody reverberating throughout her entire body makes her want to shove the younger girl against the wall, take her right here and now.

Before she can stop herself, a purr escapes from deep in her throat. She immediately goes rigid. Knowing that such noises are a part of her nature does not stop her from getting embarrassed by them. She sees it as a sign of weakness. A sign that lets on to how much she is in need. A mistress of the night needs no one. So it is safe to say that Carmilla's mood instantly sours. Her hands pull back from Laura as she chastises herself for being so careless.

Laura's hands flip on the light switch then snake around Carmilla's waist from behind as the vampire turns away. A sweet chuckle rings through the room.

"No you don't," Laura teases as she presses a kiss to the older girl's shoulder, "after all of the times you've called me 'cute', you do not get to run away after that."

Carmilla feels her cheeks redden at the insinuation. Yes, mistresses of the night could blush on occasion, and being deemed "cute" is something that causes such an exception. Her snarky attitude is all that can save her pride now. She turns in Laura's arms ready to say whatever sarcastic banter would rid her of that putrid title, but before she can speak Laura evades her with a firm kiss.

"You can punish me for that comment later, okay?" Laura whispers after finally breaking away.

The kiss melts away any resolve Carmilla previously thought she had. Punish. She fully intends to. All she could focus on after a comment like that is how offensive Laura's clothes have become, blocking the vampire from what she needed most. Having her against that wall is seeming like a better idea by the second. Carmilla rakes her fingers through Laura's hair as she pulls her into a more bruising kiss. In no time their tongues are battling for dominance, Laura not one to give in so easily. The younger girl even nips at her bottom lip, causing Carmilla's hormones to surge. She smiles into the kiss. Yet another thing she loved about the tiny human. Laura has to know she would have no real chance. Like a cat and a mouse. Playing a rigged game. It is about time she showed Laura that fact.

Carmilla rips away from the kiss and scoops Laura into her arms, tossing her onto the bed in one fluid motion. The surprise that passes through Laura's eyes settles into something darker when her mind catches up with what just happened. Carmilla straddles her, hips immediately rolling down in attempt to ease some of the desire radiating through her. Her movements elicit soft moans from the girl beneath her.

Before she leans in to continue their kiss, Carmilla takes in the magnificent sight before her. Laura's honey locks are splayed across her yellow pillow, eyes lidded with what Carmilla could only decipher as desire, lips parted as she waits for Carmilla's to take their rightful place over them.

Never one to do the expected, Carmilla avoids those enticing lips altogether. Instead she peppers kisses from Laura's jaw down the front of her neck. She feels the girl gulp as her teeth graze the vulnerable area between her collarbones. Oh, how she just wants to move her mouth over those few inches, sink her teeth in, and taste what she craves so deeply.

"Stop."

The command causes Carmilla to freeze. Confusion overtakes her features as she jerks back to a sitting position on top of Laura's torso. She looks down at her, trying to assess whatever damage she must have caused. Why? She wants to ask, but she holds it in. She will never question Laura on such a request. No matter how much she may be aching to touch the girl. Did she utter her desires out loud by mistake? No. She does not make mistakes. She can't. One mistake might mean hurting the person she has come to love most. Carmilla furrows her eyebrows in silent request to know what caused the sudden halt, but Laura's guarded expression offers her nothing to go on.


	2. Let Me See Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes up for breaking your hearts with my "House of Beauty" fic. Special thanks to walkingentityofsnark for beta reading this chapter!

Laura smirks as Carmilla stops on a dime. Having this kind of power over a vampire that is decades old can give a girl quite the power trip. She sits up at the same time Carmilla leans away, taking note of how frozen the vampire is perched on her torso. They stay exactly like that for a long moment. Laura is careful to keep her gaze guarded. Every now and then she appreciates seeing Carmilla sweat over what she is thinking about for a change.

Without warning, Laura finally gives Carmilla a reprieve from her silence. Using every bit of strength her small stature can muster, she rolls Carmilla off of her and flips their positions. Laura plants her hands on the bed on either side of Carmilla’s head to keep steady, fully expecting Carmilla to buck her off at any second.

“Oh, how the tables have turned,” Laura gloats, knowing full well that Carmilla could easily stop her if she wanted.

No response comes from the girl underneath her. Laura only gets a glare in return. Hoping to avoid a snarky response Laura leans down to capture Carmilla’s lips. In a matter of seconds the pun’s effects seem to wear off completely.

Now the two are fighting for dominance. Although Carmilla allowed Laura to flip their positions the vampire is still not keen on completely giving over the ropes. Laura feels her cool fingers begin to snake under her shirt and immediately slaps them away. Carmilla breaks their kiss to aim another glare at her.

Laura hops off the bed, barely able to tear herself away from Carmilla. But she must. She has been wanting to do this for a while and Carmilla always seems to do it for her before she gets the chance. Laura curls her fingers under the bottom hem of her shirt. Slowly swaying her hips from side to side, she snakes out of it and tosses it to the ground. Carmilla jolts up to a sitting position at the sight before her, not bothering to keep her mouth from dropping open. Laura rakes her teeth over her bottom lip, fighting off a wave of nervousness now that she has had time to think about what she is doing.

No sense in backing out now. Laura tucks her mussed hair behind her ears before reaching around to snap her bra open from behind. The sound causes Carmilla to mewl in desire. It took everything the vampire had to keep still on the bed. If her tiny human wanted to play master for the night she fully intends to let her.

Carmilla’s train of rather dirty thoughts gets cut off by a piece of light blue fabric hitting her face. Tearing it away, she realizes Laura’s bra is now in her hands. That means that it’s not on…

Laura turns her back to Carmilla before she has a chance to fully appreciate the younger girl’s bare curves. She is not done teasing her quite yet. The suspense is driving Carmilla wild. She can feel her canines sharpening despite her best efforts to keep them concealed.

After taking her time in unzipping her jeans, Laura hooks her fingers in the back belt loops and slowly lower them. She stops halfway down her ass and wiggles it playfully, peeking over her shoulder to gauge the vampire’s reaction.

Carmilla is sitting on the bed with her teeth clenched. The sheets are bunched up in fists by her sides. Laura knows she will not last much longer. She is about to pull the jeans completely off when she has an idea. Why rush things? They have all night and Laura intends on utilizing every minute.

Laura turns around, giving Carmilla a full view of her bare front, her lacy panties peeking out from under her unbuttoned jeans. She beckons the older girl with a finger. Carmilla rises like a cobra poised to strike until their mouths are only inches apart. Fearing the repercussions Laura might enact, she dares not make the first move. The way Laura is fiddling with her hands tells Carmilla that she is debating about something. The vampire wants to scream that whatever it is, no matter how insane, just do it. That way she can finally touch her. Kiss her. Devour her in the purest sense.

“Let me see them,” Laura requests matter-of-factly.

Carmilla does not skip a beat, knowing full well what she means, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

The teasing edge in her voice makes Laura almost lose focus. She wants to give in, but she also wants to feel what it is like to be in charge for once. That is why she shakes her head and runs her thumb across Carmilla’s bottom lip.

“Not a chance…” Laura leans in, lips brushing Carmilla’s, “cupcake.”

The nickname is the finishing blow to any and all reservations Carmilla has about being submissive. Hell, at this point she will give anything just to have Laura back on the bed. Without a second thought, Carmilla releases the hold she had on her canines. She opens her mouth a bit wider to show the sets of teeth elongating into slender points, all the while keeping her eyes on Laura. The blonde seems to be enthralled by the sight.

Enthralled does not even cover it. Laura does not give Carmilla time to react before she straddles her and forces her to lay back on the bed. Laura pins her wrists above her head and glides her tongue between her lips, running it along her sharpened canines. The moan Laura lets out at the feel of them is carnal.

If Carmilla knew this is what her fangs would have brought out of Laura she surely would have shown them before now. Who knew the naïve provincial girl had such a wild side? It is something Carmilla definitely wants to explore more often.

Once again her train of thought is cut off by Laura’s movements. The younger girl is trailing her hands down Carmilla’s torso, tugging at her shirt in a silent plea for her to get rid of the clothing. While Carmilla takes the hint and is busy ripping it off along with her bra Laura maneuvers out of the way to get the leather pants down Carmilla’s legs. Both articles of clothing get carelessly tossed to the side, not even hitting the ground before the girls resume their positions.

Everywhere Carmilla touches seems to light Laura on fire. A thin sheen of sweat gathers on the two half naked girls, Laura’s bare chest gliding over Carmilla’s. Laura pulls at Carmilla’s bottom lip with her teeth as one of the girl’s hands drift down to her center. She grabs Carmilla’s wrist to keep it from getting to its destination. There is no way she is going to lose this battle tonight. She guides her hand over her breast instead, knowing full well that would distract her. Carmilla takes the bait and rolls Laura’s nipple under her thumb. Before Carmilla can think to return to her original plan, Laura presses two firm fingers against the soaked fabric of her panties. Scratching the fabric lightly causes Carmilla to buck her hips in surprise. Laura has her right where she wants her. Just a bit more teasing.

Laura breaks their heated kiss to whisper in Carmilla’s ear, “You’re mine tonight, Karnstein.”

Another purr escapes Carmilla’s throat. This time the vampire is too far gone to care about being embarrassed by the noise. She just needs Laura to finally… Carmilla bucks her hips again, this time with much more force.

“Laura if you don’t hurry up and fuck me this little game is going to take an unexpected turn,” Carmilla huffs out.

Not used to bottoming is an understatement for Carmilla. She never allows herself to be subjected to such vulnerability. Control is something that comes naturally and Laura has stolen that away with such ease. Laura taking over is turning her on much more than she will ever admit. That being said, there is only so much teasing she can take. With her teeth already fully extended she will need some sort of release soon or she might lose it completely.

Laura chuckles, her hot breath hitting Carmilla’s skin. She decides to take pity on her. After tugging her panties down enough to accommodate her hand, Laura slips two digits inside her core. A few pumps in just the right spot is all it takes for Carmilla to tighten around Laura’s fingers. The teasing might have been too much on her. However, that fact in mind does not make Laura relent. As soon as she feels Carmilla nearing release she pulls out of her.

“Cupcake, I swear to-”

Carmilla does not get the opportunity to finish whatever threat she was about to unleash. Any thoughts fly out the window as Laura shoves her panties down more and slides down her body. Now resting on her elbows and knees, face between Carmilla’s legs, Laura takes a long, hard lick up the girl’s center.

The sight alone makes Carmilla let out a guttural moan. Her girlfriend’s back is arched to fit on the tiny bed, causing her ass to stick up barely covered by her jeans.

Laura spells out an array of sweet nothings against Carmilla’s clit. After all of the teasing she has endured, Laura decides maybe it is time to finish things. She pushes two fingers back into Carmilla as she ramps up the assault on her clit. Carmilla’s fingers grip her hair, pulling harshly every time she hits that particular spot.

Carmilla’s orgasm is one the entire hall must hear. She does not hold back in her loud string of moans and curses as Laura curls her fingers. Her back arches completely off the bed with Laura’s name on her lips. Moments later, she releases her hold on Laura’s hair and collapses against the bed with a loud thud.

Laura takes her time kissing her way up Carmilla’s body, delving her tongue into her navel as she passes it. She feels Carmilla’s abs ripple at her touch. Once they’re face to face again, Laura gives the vampire a smug grin. One that Carmilla fully intends on wiping off because she is the mistress of the night. Feared and respected. She will show her. Right after her legs stop shaking.


	3. I'll Show You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is really late right now. Technically, it is really early. Might as well not go to sleep before classes. So I blame exhaustion on any errors that may or may not be riddled in this last chapter. Life has been very busy lately, but I wanted to wrap this up for you Creampuffs. Happy reading!

Carmilla pushes past the temporary exhaustion. Her cupcake is much too proud of herself right now. As much as Laura talks in all of her videos, she should be talented with her tongue. Which she proves time and time again with each earth-shattering orgasm. However, Carmilla has centuries on the human. Centuries of reading body language; knowing when to push farther, to be gentle, or to get rough. The challenge in Laura’s eyes gives her all the information she needs to know. 

Just as Laura’s nose nuzzles against Carmilla’s neck, she whispers something. Even with her advanced hearing, she cannot decipher the mumbled words. Carmilla combs Laura’s hair to the side before gliding her fingers down between her shoulder blades.

“What was that, Cupcake?”

Laura hums before giving Carmilla a playful bite to her neck. Just enough force to get her point across. Carmilla’s eyes widen at the response she is given. The feeling sends a jolt through every nerve ending, causing her fingers to tingle in anticipation. This tiny human almost makes her feel vulnerable again. A smile melts onto Carmilla’s face and she wraps her arms tight around Laura. She would protect Laura’s mortality no matter what.

“I showed you mine,” Laura mentions as she takes another nip just under Carmilla’s ear, “now you show me yours.”

Carmilla is about to point out that technically she already has, but the way Laura is sucking on her earlobe makes words hard to come by. Carmilla knows what she wants. Hell, Carmilla has wanted it for a while now herself. She just has to make sure Laura understands exactly what she is asking for. Because her fangs are going to hurt a lot more than the measly bite Laura attempted. The thought of Laura biting her makes a chuckle rumble from Carmilla’s throat.

Laura leans up with her eyebrows furrowed in what Carmilla could only describe as the cutest pout she has ever seen. This makes her erupt in full on laughter which seems to be contagious because seconds later Laura’s own high-pitched melody reverberates through their dorm room. Music to her ears. Carmilla still wants one thing though. That cute thing she does with her nose…where is it…

Carmilla loosens her hold on Laura to attack her sides in tickles. The brunette squeals and wriggles violently at her touch.

“Carm!” she shouts, out of breath.

This simply fuels the vampire. Carmilla uses no effort at all to roll Laura onto her back. Straddling low on her hips so she is able to ramp up the assault to Laura’s sides. Her squeals, if possible, become higher and soon Laura is gasping for breath. Her eyes screw shut and her nose scrunches in that way that Carmilla adores.

There it is. With a satisfied smirk and a kiss to Laura’s nose, Carmilla finally stills. What she loves even more than that expression is the face that always comes after. Relaxation set into Laura’s features, a lazy grin accompanied by half lidded eyes.

“Carm,” Laura huffs out, “you’re staring.”

How could she not?

“If you saw what I’m seeing then you’d be staring too,” Carmilla replies nonchalantly, “a work of art that Rodin himself would envy.”

The blush that tints Laura’s cheeks causes Carmilla’s libido to heighten. She is surprised at how easily words whispered in bed still affect her girlfriend. Carmilla leans in for a chaste kiss before dragging her lips along the girl’s jaw.

“Mind if I create my own artwork tonight?” Carmilla whispers into her ear as her fingers begin stroking the inside of her thigh.

Laura’s fervent nod results in a head-on collision in the most literal sense. Carmilla sits up with furrowed eyebrows, huffing a small curse as she pulls her hand from Laura’s thighs to clutch her nose. Laura immediately rises to her elbows, wide eyes filled with dismay and lips filled with apologies.

“Laura Hollis: official mood killer,” Laura groans, flopping back against the bed with her arms flung over her face.

Carmilla cannot contain her second bout of laughter as she tries to gently pry Laura’s arms away while wiggling her nose to get some feeling back.

“You did not kill the mood, sweetheart. Maybe my sense of smell, but not the mood.”

Laura peeks over her arms to aim a glare at the girl above her before covering her face once more.

“Fine, if you are going to pout, I’ll just have to be more convincing so you let me see that pretty face of yours,” Carmilla remarks in her most sultry voice.

By the way Laura squirms she can tell that it has the desired effect. Carmilla lets go of Laura’s arms in favor of kissing her way down her body, inch by inch. The hollow of her neck, the curve of her breasts, the trail to her navel. Nothing is missed by Carmilla’s lips. As soon as she comes upon Laura’s center she stops. She does not even have to look up to sense the agitation from Laura.

“How about it, cutie,” Carmilla teases, breath hitting Laura’s core, “going to put those arms down?”

Laura lets out an indignant noise of denial. Fair enough. Carmilla flicks her tongue, just once, over Laura’s sensitive bud before avoiding her center completely. Another whimper escapes Laura’s mouth, but her arms stay put.

Carmilla narrows her eyes and repositions herself between Laura’s legs, sitting back butt to heels. Stubbornness is something she is used to dealing with when it comes to her tiny human, but it’s time she put an end to this.

A quick tug and raise later, Laura’s legs are propped on Carmilla’s shoulders and her back is arched almost completely up. Laura yelps her surprise and her arms flail down to steady herself against the bed as her weight now rests on her upper back.

“Carmilla Karnstein! Put. Me. Down!”

Carmilla’s signature smirk flashes as she winks down at Laura. Her hands are wrapped around the tops of Laura’s thighs, face inches away from where she wants to soon be buried in.

“Hold on tight, Laura Hollis,” Carmilla retorts, punctuating the name as it rolls off her tongue.

Laura does as she is told while Carmilla begins riddling her thighs with an assortment of soft kisses and nips. Suddenly, a long, hard lick along the edge of her core is all the warning Laura gets before Carmilla’s steady assault. With a death grip on the sheets around her, Laura works hard to suppress a scream threatening to bubble out. To say that Carmilla is a master of her trade would be an understatement. The words of sin she is spelling out inside of Laura’s core is giving her no time before her orgasm begins to rise.

Carmilla cannot help herself. The smell alone puts her on the brink madness, but the taste of the human sends her over. One lick is all Carmilla needs to get lost in everything that is her Laura. Her lips wrap around Laura’s clit, tongue darting out as she sucks at the sensitive skin. It doesn’t take long for her to wander a bit lower. 

Although her tongue paints colors along her work of art, Carmilla knows what exactly Laura needs to come. She replaces her tongue with her middle finger and focuses her mouth on Laura’s bundle of nerves once more.

Having given up being quiet the moment Carmilla’s digit slipped inside of her, Laura now lets out a series of shameless whimpers. She knows she will not stand a chance at lasting much longer. She chokes out Carmilla’s name, but the girl above her pays little attention.

“Carm…Carm…” The more she is ignored, the more frustrated she grows. Laura finally throws tact to the wind and shouts, “Carm, if you don’t bite me I swear on all things Potter I will not come!”

The briefest of pauses in Carmilla’s movements lets Laura know that her request has been heard loud and clear. Her legs are suddenly thrown back down onto the bed. Carmilla wastes no time in sliding not one, but two fingers back into her. Laura’s toes curl as she tries her best to keep her threat alive. She wants to feel the sting of Carmilla’s bite when she falls over the edge.

Carmilla rakes her sharpened canines up the length of Laura’s body as her fingers continue to thrust inside of her. She presses down ever so lightly once she gets to the girl’s pulse point, still giving Laura the option to change her mind. Carmilla’s teeth throb, body shifting to an entirely different mode of arousal. Just a little more pressure and…

Laura lets out an exasperated huff and tangles her fingers in Carmilla’s black locks, giving them a slight tug to give her the clear. She cannot hold on much longer with Carmilla’s palm rutting against her clit.

That is all the signal Carmilla needs. Finally, she sinks her teeth in and pulls them back out as soon as she pierces flesh. Carmilla’s eyes rolls shut as she laps at the nectar pooling out of the bite wounds. With all of the candy her tiny human consumes she should have known how sweet she would be, but nothing could describe the honey that is Laura’s blood. A sense of euphoria shoots through Carmilla, stilling her fingers while she gets lost in the delicious taste.

It is not until Laura lets out a deprived moan and bucks her hips to gain any sort of friction that Carmilla snaps out of her haze. She takes one last lick alongside Laura’s neck before ramping up the speed of her fingers, palm working magic on Laura’s hardened nub. Carmilla leans back to take in the work of art, mapping out each expression as Laura finally climbs over the edge.

Sloppy kisses are being presses across Laura’s neck and chest as her body goes rigid under Carmilla. Her heels dig into the mattress and her hands pulls at Carmilla’s hair. A moan gets stuck in her throat until she feels the final wave of her orgasm.

Carmilla slowly removes her fingers and glides them up Laura’s torso. While swirling them around the bite marks on Laura’s neck, Carmilla rubs light circles along Laura’s pelvic bone to calm her from her high. Before Carmilla can bring her fingers to her mouth to taste Laura, the brunette grabs her wrist and takes them in between her lips. Carmilla unleashes a moan of approval at the feel of Laura’s tongue swirling around her digits. With a loud pop, Laura releases Carmilla’s fingers, a dark glint in her eyes. In no time Laura forces Carmilla’s lips against her own. The moans that leave Carmilla’s throat now are far louder as stars fly behind her closed lids at the overwhelming taste in Laura’s mouth. Blood mixed with the lingering taste of her earlier actions create a lovely concoction for the vampire. So much so that she blacks out.

Moments later, Carmilla is coming to. She is lying on her back with Laura pressed to her side drawing invisible circles across her skin. Never in her many centuries of living has that ever happened to her. At least, not from just one person.

“Hey,” Laura mutters, a smile playing on her lips.

Carmilla’s voice is raspy as she replies, “hey, cutie.”

“I knew I was good, but not that good,” Laura comments as her smile turns into a full on grin.

She had been waiting rather impatiently for Carmilla to regain consciousness to release that line.

“That…or I nearly died from a sugar high,” Carmilla retorts.

Laura’s hand stops drawing circles in favor of pushing Carmilla away, earning a mumbled half-apology from the vampire as she clings to Laura.


End file.
